For the safe and reliable operation of a medicament delivery device delivering a fluid medicament it is essential to ensure that the correct dose size or volume flow of the fluid medicament is delivered to the patient. A potential problem in such a medicament delivery device is an occlusion anywhere in the outlet path from the drug container to the delivery point such as the tissue or vein of the patient. A further potential problem in such a medicament delivery device is the occurrence of a leak in the in the medicament container or along the fluid medicament delivery line. A safety system is therefore needed to sense if an occlusion or a leak occurs in the medicament delivery device in order to ensure the requested dose delivered to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,609 addresses the problem of detecting an occlusion or a leak by incorporating a sensor in the movable piston of a product container and connecting the sensor via wires for monitoring the pressure in the drug container.
EP 2 190 506 B1 discloses a medicament container for a fluid drug like a cartridge closed in one end with a moveable plunger or a flexible reservoir, wherein said container has a sensor to measure parameters related to the drug or drug delivery. Said sensor has an electrically operated transponder device to emit parameter values measured by the sensor in response to activation by a suitable field applied by external means. EP 2 190 506 B1 further discloses a medical delivery device configured to deliver a fluid drug from such a container that comprises control circuitry and such a sensor, wherein the control circuitry comprises activation means to provide a field suitable for such a sensor and further comprises a receiver to receive data from such a sensor.